1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel comprising an opaque spacing part in a pixel area and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device which is a type of flat panel display includes an array substrate, an opposing substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate.
Color-filter On Array (COA) technology for forming a color filter on the array substrate is used to enhance transmittance of the LCD device.
In order to employ the COA technology on the array substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) layer including a TFT is formed on a substrate. A color photo-resist layer is formed on the TFT layer, and a color filter is formed in a pixel area by patterning the color photo-resist layer. Then, a pixel electrode is formed and is electrically connected to the TFT that is formed in the pixel area where the color filter is formed so that a COA substrate is formed. The opposing substrate facing the COA substrate where the color filter is formed includes a common electrode facing the pixel electrode and a light blocking member.
When the COA substrate is combined with the opposing substrate where the light blocking member is formed, miss-alignment may occur. Therefore, a Black matrix On Array (BOA) Technology for forming the light blocking member on the COA substrate has developed to prevent the miss-alignment.
However, under the BOA Technology, since the light blocking members are generally formed on a data line, a gate line and the TFT to prevent light leakage and photo current, a channel between a source electrode and a drain electrode of the TFT is invisible.
Therefore, it is difficult to detect a defect in the channel and repair the channel.